


Gabe's Video Diary

by Something9470



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Good luck charlie - Freeform, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Gabe tells Charlie through his video diary about how he got to watch Teddy and Skyler having sex and how he joined in. Takes place in the episode, "Battle of The Bands".
Relationships: Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan, Gabe Duncan/Teddy Duncan/Skyler, Skyler/Gabe Duncan, Teddy Duncan/Skyler
Kudos: 3





	Gabe's Video Diary

Gabe walked out of Teddy's bedroom, feeling the proudest he has ever been so far in his life. He just had sex with not only his sister Teddy, but with her girlfriend Skyler as well, both at the same time. Doing it with one hot girl was one thing, and doing it with two hot girls was even better, but doing it with two hot girls who were dating, and one of them just so happened to be your older sister was the best in Gabe's mind. Anyway, after Gabe walked out of Teddy's bedroom, he pulled out his camera and proceeded to record himself. His mother Amy said to him that he should help Teddy out with making videos for Charlie to watch when she gets older, and after what just happened, Gabe had a great lesson to teach his younger sister.

"Hey Charlie, Gabe here." Said Gabe to the camera. "I know, I know, I know what you're probably thinking, why am I not seeing Teddy right now giving me some life lesson that I may or may not care for later in life? You see, mom wanted PJ and me to help your sister with these videos because I guess she gets so stressed out about it, whatever, so that's one reason why you're seeing me now instead of Teddy. And man...if you could see Teddy now...well...let's not get into that right now. I will tell you right now, I do have a story that I want to tell you. Something that you could...probably learn about sometime in the future. You see, there are a couple of things that run in this family, and there are two rules that you should never break under any circumstances in this house. One rule is to never keep secrets. The other is to never be...let's just intimate with someone you like until you reach eighteen. You see here, Teddy managed to break both of those tiles. See, she has been keeping this secret between us, which was that she had a girlfriend. EVERYONE knows that once you get into a relationship, you tell mom and dad, not just one of them, but BOTH of them. And what did I do when I found out?...Well...sit back and relax Charlie...because we're gonna be here for a while...let me take you back to about...one hour earlier today..."

* * *

**_1 hour earlier..._ **

* * *

After feeling upset with his dad taking away his MyTab from him, he saw Teddy and Skyler walking through the front door, Skyler having a guitar in her hands. Gabe knew that Teddy and PJ were competing in this music competition and knew that the girls were probably gonna go and rehearse. But Gabe had a sneaking suspicion that they were gonna do more than just rehearse...much more than just rehearse. After all, he noticing how the girls would act flirty towards one another, which was something that didn't seem right for people who were just friends. After Teddy and Skyler walking into the kitchen, probably to get something to eat, which didn't matter, since at the moment the girls were out of sight, Gabe grabbed his camera and dashed downstairs.

Gabe snuck into Teddy's room, with his camera in hand. He looked around her room for a few seconds, before finding her closet and going inside. After moving past the clothes on her floor, he closed the closet door in front of him, but not all the way, instead, he decided that it was best if he were to leave just enough space for him to peek through and the lens on his camera to see through as well. He knew Teddy and a certain someone was going to be here at any moment. Now was just the time to wait and wait even more.

Granted, Gabe probably could've gotten snacks or drinks to making this "waiting out" situation less of a pain to endure, but now was too late for that. After all, what if Gabe walked out now, and Teddy just so happened to be on the other side of the door? Gabe has gotten himself out of losing situations before, but no way he could get out of that without seeming suspicious. Also, what if he went up the stairs only to see Teddy walking down the stairs? No way he could get back into the closet without her noticing.

Gabe continued to wait and wait and wait even more until he started to hear some noise, which brought a smile up to his face. He got his camera up and held it out, so the lens on the camera could see in between the gap of the closet door. He heard footsteps and girl chuckles getting louder and louder. Once he the door opened, he took a breath in, hopefully, to not make any noise, as he noticed his sister and Skyler walk into the room. He then began to record Teddy and Skyler.

Teddy was making a few more notes on her notepad, while Skyler sat down near Teddy's bed with her guitar on her lap and checking on her nails. Then Teddy grabbed her notepad and walked towards Skyler.

"Okay, shall we?" Teddy asked.

"...Shall we what?" Skyler then asked.

"...Rehearse the song," Teddy answered.

"Oh...right." Said Skyler. "Right, what else would we do. Airhead!"

Teddy then sat down next to Skyler, noticing she wasn't playing her guitar.

"...Shall we?" Teddy asked once more.

"Shall we what?" Skyler asked again. "Oh...one...two...one, two, three, four."

Teddy and Skyler began to rehearse, which just frustrated Gabe more and more after every second.

"Come on, less singing, more kissing." Gabe groaned to himself.

Things didn't get any better, as he then heard PJ and his friend Emmett playing guitar and drums right outside of Teddy's rooms, which somehow turned into a battle about who could play and sing the loudest. Gabe ended up scrapping the first video, as he laid back on the floor and covered his ears until this whole thing stopped. Finally, after hearing that their mom got involved, PJ and Emmett moved upstairs, leaving Teddy and Skyler back inside her room, resulting in Gabe sighing in relief. After that, he sat back up and went back to recording, as Teddy and Skyler began to sing more and more, which bugged him. They soon sang their last line, which Gabe then sighed once more.

"Alright, so what do you think?" Asked Teddy.

"...Think what?" Asked Skyler.

"...About our song. My words, your...guitar playing, how was it?" Asked Teddy.

"Oh, OH, yeah I like it." Said Skyler.

"Great." Said Teddy. "So, you think we should rehearse more or-?"

"Actually...I think we can...take a little break." Said Skyler, as she moved her right hand up to stroke Teddy's thigh.

Gabe began to smile, as he continued to record. At first, he didn't want to believe what he thought about was true, but in his mind, there was no way a friend just casually strokes their friend's thigh with no problem whatsoever. And no friend glared their eyes and bit their lower lip at their friend while he or she caressing them, like how Skyler was to Teddy right now. And there was no way friends ask this sensual with one another. Eventually, Gabe began to smile, as he noticed Teddy smiling back at Skyler.

Ever since this last week, from Spencer cheating on Teddy with Skyler and Spencer cheating on Skyler with Teddy to the two girls finding comfort from one another which lead to sexual pleasure, to both of them humiliating Spencer in the best way possible, Teddy and Skyler began dating. Teddy never thought of the idea of being with a girl, let alone someone her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her with, but her beauty shined over her intelligence, which was something she was fathomed by. When Teddy would fall asleep without Skyler in her arms, she would fantasize about her. The feeling of her lips kissing against her lips passionately and feeling her warm and wet tongue against hers was something she wanted to feel again, and she also wanted to feel her body against hers again and making love to her once more. Teddy eventually moved her hand up to move the guitar away from Skyler's lap and then began to stroke Skyler's thigh, doing it the same way Skyler was doing to her, until she moved her hand away, her smile fading away.

"Skyler, I don't know." Said Teddy.

Skyler's smile soon disappeared as well, as she felt concerned for her girlfriend, and then she moved her hand away.

"Teddy, are you okay? We've done this before, but...now you don't want to have sex with me?" Asked Skyler.

"No, I do, I want to, but when we did it, we were alone, with no one else around." Said Teddy.

Skyler moved her right hand from Teddy's thigh up and around her neck, resting her hand on her shoulder. Skyler then moved her other hand up to Teddy's other shoulder, now with both hands on both of Teddy's shoulders.

"Well maybe I should leave and we can do this some other time?" Asked Skyler.

"Skyler, no I want you here with me...it's just that...I haven't told anyone one about us...and if anyone finds out, then I'm in trouble." Said Teddy.

"What should we do then?" Skyler asked.

"Let's just...start off slow...for a little bit, and then...if no one can hear us...then we can continue further...and further." Said Teddy, as she put her hand on Skyler's thigh and rubbed it gently. "So, would that be something you would be okay with?"

"Um...sure...okay...maybe I can give it a try." Said Teddy.

Gabe continued to smile and record the scene going on right now, as Teddy and Skyler went back to rubbing each other's thighs.

"You know...after last week...I couldn't stop thinking about you...I wanted you in my bed again...I wanted to hold your body against mine again...I, I wanted to kiss you again, and again, and again, and I...I wanted us to have sex again...I want you, Skyler." Teddy said.

Skyler smiled at Teddy, who smiled back at her, and then she leaned in and began to kiss her softly on her lips. Gabe's jaw practically dropped to the floor, as not only did the brunette kiss his older sister, he noticed Teddy puckering her lips, thus kissing back. After a few seconds, Teddy pulled away from Skyler's lips and started to blush a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I...I think I'm going too quick with this." Said Teddy.

"That's okay Teddy, I liked it, and to tell you the truth, ever since the day I met you, I have been attracted to you as well and I haven't stopped thinking about you all the time." Said Skyler.

Teddy smiled at Skyler and continued to blush when she heard that Skyler has been attracted to her this whole time.

"So...as far as I'm concerned, I haven't heard anyone hear us, so why don't we continue further?" Skyler asked.

Teddy started to kiss her sexy girlfriend on her lips passionately and moved her hand up from gently stroking her leg to tug on the fabric of Skyler's plaid sweater. Skyler could feel Teddy's hand rubbing the fabric of her sweater, and then Skyler started to moan into the blonde's mouth, thus turning Teddy on. Teddy's tongue began to lick the bottom of Skyler's lower lip, begging for entrance as her girlfriend let her tongue go in her mouth and explore her insides. Both Skyler's tongue and Teddy's tongue squished and squashed against each other, as Teddy's hands started to explore Skyler's body, staring by squeezing on her left breast. Skyler's moans began to fill the room with Teddy pleasuring her body with her hands and dominating her mouth with her own at the same time and it was making Skyler wet.

After a few minutes of kissing and feeling up Skyler, Teddy began to remove the plaid sweater off her body and her black boots as well, followed by her black jeans leaving the brunette-haired beauty in her black laced front-hooked bra to cover her gorgeously stunning chest with matching panties to cover her crotch. Gabe couldn't believe his eyes, as what he believed was true. Teddy and Skyler seemed to be in love with each other. And man did Gabe like the view of Skyler's body from his perspective, and clearly, Teddy liked her body as well.

"Your body looks just as beautiful as I remember, maybe even more beautiful." Said Teddy, taking a good long look at Skyler's body.

"Thanks, Teddy." Said Skyler, as she smiled at Teddy. "Now it's my turn to undress you."

Teddy nodded her head and took her hands off of Skyler's body, and allowed Skyler to strip her naked. Skyler removed her red wool sweater and got rid of the white scarf that wrapped around Teddy's neck and tossed both articles of clothing aside, and then removed her floral skirt, revealing her matching pink floral bra and panties. Skyler moved her hands behind to Teddy's back and removed Teddy's bra while capturing her lips inside hers once again. Teddy then unhooked Skyler's bra and let it drop on the floor, and with now both girls in just their panties, with two pairs of C-cups out in the open, Teddy's mouth watered, wanting to suck on her perfect breasts. Teddy then took one of Skyler's breasts and begin to suck on her light brown nipple.

"Mmm, Teddy." Moaned Skyler as she felt Teddy's tongue swirl around her nipple, making it hard.

Skyler began to feel extremely horny as she started to move her hand down her panties and began to pleasure herself. Skyler was getting some pleasure from Teddy so much that she wanted her to lick her pussy, wanting to feel her tongue against her lower lips like last time. Skyler then moved up and then laid down on Teddy's bed as Teddy continued to lick her nipples, as she followed Skyler up to her bed. After playing with her nipples for a good minute, Teddy pecked Skyler's lips before she began to place soft kisses on Skyler's body, and then she moved down to her wet panties. The blonde lifted Skyler's left leg and her tongue began to lick her smooth, sexy leg and to her foot.

Teddy took Skyler's pretty toes in her mouth and began to suck on them. Everything about Skyler's body is pretty: her face, her full lips, her curvy body, her beautiful breasts, her long, soft legs, and her pretty feet. Skyler was getting turned on by Teddy sucking on her toes she was getting extremely wet.

"Teddy, I want you to take me." Skyler moaned.

"I want you to take me too," Teddy begged.

Teddy began to remove Skyler's soaking wet panties while Skyler starts to spread her legs and held them open for Teddy. Teddy then stood up and removed her panties, now leaving both girls completely naked. She then got back on top of Skyler and positioned herself, so her crotch was over Skyler's face and her body faced away from her. After lowering herself over Skyler's face, Teddy laid forward and she began to lick Skyler's dripping wet pussy making Skyler moan in between her legs. Skyler was moaning with delight as the girl who's been attracted to her was now eating her out, all while Skyler was doing the same to Teddy.

"Oh god, Teddy." Moaned Skyler.

"Mmm, yes, Skyler." Moaned Teddy.

Teddy moved her hand down to her crotch and began to rub her clit, as rested the front of her chin onto Skyler's pelvis. Skyler's pussy was cleanly shaved and Teddy loved resting her head onto her crotch, mainly because it felt nice. Teddy inserted her tongue into Skyler's wet slit turning Skyler on, in which Skyler returned the favor by inserting more of her tongue into Teddy's pussy. Skyler starts to pinch her nipple and flicking it feeling completely turned on, as Teddy's moans start to intensify when Teddy's tongue went in and out of her pussy faster than a speeding bullet. Both girls' muscles started to tighten and their toes started to curl, which was a sign for both of them that they were ready to cum for each other.

As Teddy and Skyler continued to lick each others' pussies, Gabe started to get happy seeing the two girls eat each other out, and then he started to notice something huge in his pants, which gave him the idea that he was getting a boner. The sight of Skyler, who he found to be hot, and Teddy, who he also found out to be hot even though she was his older sister, gave Gabe an erection almost automatically. Gabe felt like masturbating to Skyler and Teddy, as seeing his older sister and her girlfriend naked turned him on. Gabe continued to watch and record as Teddy started to use her fingers, pumping her fingers in and out of Skyler's pussy, while her body began to bounce forward and back, which gave Gabe the idea that Skyler was doing the same thing to her. Gabe then angled his camera down, thus not recording the two, because his erection started to cause more pain than pleasure and he needed to rub one out, so he started to unzip his pants and stuck his hand down in his pants, and then began to slowly stroke himself.

Gabe let out a moan as he enjoyed the sensation of jerking himself off, so he continued to pleasure himself, using his pre-cum as some sort of lubricant to make it easier for him. Meanwhile, Skyler's began to use both her tongue and fingers to attack at Teddy's pussy, sucking at her clit and thrusting her fingers hard in and out of her pussy, which made Teddy buck wild, making it a little bit difficult for Teddy to do the same thing to her. Both of their tongues were coated with each other's juices as they both started to moan into each other's pussies. Teddy then went from fingering her girlfriend to rubbing her hand vigorously at her pussy lips, as she sucked on her clit. Skyler moaned into Teddy's lower lips as she let her blonde-haired girlfriend pleasure her in the best way she can.

As Gabe closed his eyes and continued to jerk himself off, he accidentally let go of his camera. He immediately opened his eyes, as he watched his camera drop down to the floor. He tried to catch his camera in time, but that only led to him gasping pretty loudly, as he heard his camera not only drop and hit the floor but bounce up a little and hit the closet door he hid behind of, thus making a knock loud enough for the people around to here. Gabe covered his mouth and held in his breath and hid in the closet, as he started to panic since he noticed that Teddy and Skyler stopped moaning, giving him the idea that they heard his camera drop. They stopped their heated love-making session to check out who's in the closet.

Gabe stopped masturbating and zipped up his pants, as he knew that he had no way out of this and was going to get caught by the two. He then notices the door had opened and there stood a naked Teddy Duncan looking down at him, as he was zipping up his pants.

"Gabe, what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Asked Teddy, as she moved her hands to cover her breasts and crotch, while Skyler grabbed Teddy's sheets on her bed to cover her body up

"I-I-I don't know," Gabe responded. I've...must've been sleepwalking."

"You were not, you were spying on us." Said Skyler.

"What? No, I wasn't." Said Gabe.

"Gabe." Said Teddy, as she grabbed her little brother and brought him out of the closet.

"Alright, alright, fine, I have been watching you two kiss and...doing more than just kiss." Said Gabe.

Teddy then noticed a familiar object on the floor.

"Is...is that your camera?" Asked Teddy.

"...No..." Said Gabe.

Gabe went to go get his camera, but Teddy snatched the camera out of the floor right before him and saw that it was still on.

"You little pervert." Said Teddy. "Have you been recording us?"

"So what?" Asked Gabe. "I get to see some hot action from you two, and then watch it later when I feel like it. It's not a crime for me to watch." Said Gabe.

"Yes, it is!" Teddy shouted. "What little brother jerks off to his sister?!"

"...Boys were incredibly hot sisters?" Gabe responded.

"...You're sick...and twisted." Said Teddy. "You're in so much trouble, you know that?"

"Am I though?" Asked Gabe, as he snatched his camera back from Teddy's grasp. "After all, you never told mom and dad about your hot girlfriend over here."

Gabe looked at Skyler, who seemed to appreciate his compliment as she smiled at him.

"And that you seem to...be MORE than just friends with just her." Said Gabe.

"Okay, so?" Teddy asked.

"You know mom and dad don't want us having sex until we reach eighteen." Said Gabe. "And that you never keep secrets."

"Oh big deal, so I broke a couple of rules." Said Teddy. "And besides, when did you listen to mom and dad?"

"Since like, forever." Said Gabe. "I just do it my way."

"You need to get out of here right now." Said Teddy, pointing towards her door.

"Hmm...Nah, I got a better idea." Said Gabe. "I'll tell you what, how about you let me join in on your hot action and it will be between us." Said Gabe.

"What?!" Teddy asked. "We're not going to have sex with you."

"Yeah!" Skyler shouted, backing her girlfriend up.

"Okay, fine." Said Gabe. "Then I guess I won't be posting the video of you on the Internet. I could just imagine it right now; I'd get so much popularity for how I have a hot sister. Plus, mom and dad will see the video and be very angry with you and make sure you will never see the light of day ever again, and you two would never show your faces to anyone without being harassed. So what's it going to be?"

Skyler and Teddy couldn't believe that Gabe is blackmailing them. It's either having sex with Gabe or get in trouble. After thinking to themselves for a bit, they both looked at each other, before sighing and looking back at Gabe

"Fine, Gabe." Said Teddy. "We'll have sex with you."

"Great." Said Gabe, as he put his camera down on top of Teddy's drawer. "But you two have to follow everything I say, got it?"

"Oh, come on." Said Teddy.

"Teddy." Said Skyler, as she held her girlfriend close. "We don't have a choice." She whispered to her.

"Fine." Said Teddy, after calming down a bit. "What do you want us to do?"

"First things first, I need your opinions on something." Said Gabe.

"...What?" Teddy asked, Gabe, noticing the anger coming from Teddy's voice, which only made him smile more.

The girls watched, as Gabe got out of his pants and boxers, as he revealed his hard and throbbing cock to the girls.

"What do you guys think of my cock?" Asked Gabe.

Skyler's look said it all, while Teddy tried to hide her emotions, as both girls seemed to be impressed by the big fat dick Gabe carried between his legs.

"It's so...big...and fat...I like it." Said Skyler.

"...Teddy?" Asked Gabe, as he waited for his sister to answer his question.

"...It's...nice," Teddy admitted.

"Oh, is it?" Gabe asked. "Perhaps you'd like to suck in it?"

Gabe walked closer to the bed, jerking himself off for a bit, as Teddy rolled her eyes. As Gabe approached the bed, Teddy sighed before crawling closer towards her little brother. She then looked up at his face, before stroking his shaft and then glared at her younger brother, as she took his cock into her mouth. Gabe started to take off every article of clothing he had on, leaving him naked with the girls. Teddy then closed her eyes, as she felt Gabe grab her by the back of her head and practically forced her to take more and more of his dick into her mouth and down her throat.

"Yeah, Teddy." Moaned Gabe. "Take all of my cock into your mouth."

Skyler laid back on Teddy's bed, as she watched her girlfriend blowing her brother. She seemed to be turned on by what she was seeing, as she moved one of her hands up to pleasure one of her breasts, squeezing one of her breasts and pinching at her nipple while using her other hand to rub her pussy. Gabe could hear a mixture of the sounds of Teddy's throat noises as she gagged on his dick and the sounds of Skyler moaning to herself. Gabe looked up from his sister up to see Skyler playing with herself, and notice Skyler looking back at him as she bit her lower lip.

"You like what you see?" Gabe asked Skyler.

"M-hmm." Moaned Skyler, nodding her head as she continued to enjoy this hot pleasure she was giving herself.

Gabe then looked on, as Skyler crawled towards Gabe and Teddy, crawling slowly towards them and made sure she swayed her hips side to side, giving Gabe a little show. Teddy looked to the left and saw Skyler approached the two and then felt one of Skyler's legs on her back, as Skyler spread her legs in front of Gabe, her glistening pussy staring back at him. Gabe then proceeds to move and kiss down Skyler's body, until he approached at Skyler's crotch. Gabe was enjoying the sight of seeing Skyler's pussy in front of his face, as Teddy continued to suck on his cock, this time a little bit more willingly. After staring for a bit, Skyler moved her hand behind Gabe, as she moved his head down towards her pussy, as now Teddy sucked on Gabe's cock while Gabe started to eat Skyler's pussy.

"Oh, yes." Moaned Skyler, as she started to feel Gabe lick at her wet pussy slowly.

Gabe had one hand on Teddy's head, now stroking at her hair gently, as he had his other hand stroking at Skyler's thigh, stroking it as Teddy did earlier. Both girls moaned at the pleasure Gabe was giving to them.

"Oh Gabe, this is so fucking hot." Moaned Skyler, as Teddy looked into Skyler's beautiful brown eyes as Gabe continues to eat her out.

Teddy seemed a little bit more turned on from hearing Skyler cursed, as Teddy got off the bed to get in a more comfortable position to blow her younger brother, as Gabe then starts to push himself more into Skyler's pussy, Making her reach closer and closer to her climax. Gabe then moved towards Skyler's clit and started sucking at it, while Teddy used her hands with her mouth to pleasure Gabe in the best way she can.

"God, that feels so amazing." Skyler breathed.

Gabe started to moan into Skyler's wet slit, his moans staring to intensify from the pleasure coming from his older sister. Skyler's moans start to intensify getting ready to cum.

"Mmm! Gabe!" Screamed Skyler as she starts to cum into Gabe's mouth, her juices spilled out all over his tongue.

Gabe began to scream as well, as after tasting Skyler's juices in his mouth, Gabe found himself releasing his seed into Teddy's mouth, resulting in Teddy moaning as she took every last drop of her brother's semen in her mouth, finding herself being surprised over how good Gabe tasted. After being eaten out by Gabe, Skyler decides it's time for payback. Gabe stopped licking at Skyler's pussy and then laid back on Teddy's bed. Both girls crawled towards him, as Skyler positioned herself right over Gabe's crotch, as Gabe told his sister to sit on his face, wanting now to taste her pussy. After settling themselves, both girls then lowered themselves onto Gabe, as Skyler began to ride on Gabe's cock, while Gabe started to worship Teddy's pussy with his tongue.

"Oh god." Moaned Teddy.

"You like having your brother eat you, don't ya?" Skyler asked Teddy.

"M-hmm." Teddy moaned, as she then started to shake her ass against her brother's face.

Gabe continued to lap up his sister, flicking his tongue at the motion of Teddy's shaking motion, as Skyler started to moan by having Gabe's cock sliding against the wet inner folds of her pussy. Gabe opened his eyes, as he noticed Teddy's tight little asshole just inches away from his face. Skyler enjoyed the feeling of Gabe's dick entering in and out of her body as she rode on him, driving her wild. Teddy then sat up a bit and moved her hand up to the back of Gabe's head, having his face inches away from her asshole.

"Mmm, Gabe, I want your tongue in my ass." Teddy moaned.

Gabe smiled, as he now found himself following Teddy's commands, as he darted his tongue against her asshole, and eventually in and out of her ass, resulting in Teddy smashing her lips against Skyler's lips to muffle her moans. Gabe continued to fuck Teddy's ass with his tongue, feeling glad that Teddy seemed to enjoy having Gabe's company, as his big and fat cock gave Skyler extreme waves of pleasure, driving her closer to the edge quicker than she could expect it. Gabe started to moan in Teddy's ass since there was so much a twelve-year-old boy could hold in before he could release his pleasure. Skyler began to inhale against Teddy's mouth, finding herself just seconds away to release a scream. Gabe began to inhale against Teddy's ass, as he was about to scream as well.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum!" Cried Skyler against Teddy's mouth.

After Skyler proceeded to cum all over Gabe's cock, she rose her body up a little bit, as she then felt Gabe's second wave of his warm semen being released into her pussy. The brunette then sat back on the bed, as Teddy notice the cream pie inside of Skyler's pussy, watching her regain her breath as she lapped up at her pussy and tasted Gabe's cum, savoring the flavor of his semen.

"Looks like you've been a naughty boy, Gabe." Said Teddy. "Cumming into my girlfriend like that."

Gabe just shrugged his shoulders, making the two girls chuckle a bit.

"You're just lucky you taste good." Said Teddy.

"M-hmm," Skyler said, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Anything else you want to do, Gabe?" Teddy asked.

"Well...you have any toys?" Asked Gabe.

"Yeah, she does," Skyler responded.

Teddy laid by Gabe, as they both watch Skyler getting up and off the bed and towards Teddy's desk, pulling out a compartment to show a pink strap-on to them, making the blonde smile and the young boy's jaw drop in shock.

"Oh, I want to fuck you so bad." Said Gabe towards Teddy. "And I want her to fuck you as well."

"Well...okay." Said Teddy.

Gabe and Teddy laid on their sides, with Gabe behind her. Teddy had one leg up and arched, as Gabe moved one of his arms to hold her leg up. Teddy moved her hand to her ass and spread her cheeks a bit, enough for his cock to be pressed up against her asshole. As Gabe lined up his cock with her back entrance, he then slowly started pushing himself against Teddy's ass, until eventually, he could start fucking her ass, breaking her anal cherry if she had one. Skyler enjoyed as she was watching, as she put on the harness of Teddy's pink toy and stroke the plastic shaft like it was her cock, as Teddy started to feel a bit of pain when Gabe penetrated her, but even more pleasure out of it.

"Harder." Moaned Teddy, prompting Gabe started to fucking her harder. "Faster, Gabe."

Teddy moaned more and more as her younger brother started to fuck her hard and fast.

"Oh shit, Gabe. You're so big in me." Moaned Teddy.

Both Gabe and Teddy looked at one another, biting their lower lips as Gabe continued to thrust his dick in and out of her ass. They fucked for a good minute until Teddy looked at Skyler, who enjoyed what she was watching at the moment. Teddy then motioned at Skyler, practically telling her to come here.

"Mmm, come fuck me, Skyler." Moaned Teddy.

Then, Skyler got on the bed and laid in front of Teddy, positioning the plastic cock near Teddy's pussy. Once Skyler was lined up, and right after Gabe was thrusting his dick out, she then began to thrust the pink toy inside of her blonde girlfriend. Teddy bit her lower lip hard, moaning hard as she now felt her younger brother Gabe fucking her asshole and her girlfriend Skyler fucking her pussy with her pink strap-on.

"God, Teddy. You feel so tight." Moaned Gabe as he continues to fuck Teddy.

Teddy started to moan at the feeling of a real and a fake cock inside her, as Skyler moved her hands up to Teddy's chest and started to fondle her breasts. Gabe then started to go faster and harder, making Teddy enjoy this hot pleasure.

"Oh Gabe, that feels so good. Oh, don't stop, don't stop." Teddy moaned as Skyler began to kiss her.

Gabe then started to rub Teddy's clit and gently pinching at it, driving her nearly over the edge, as she was ready to cum and so was Gabe, for the third time today.

"Mmm, Oh god, I'm about to cum!" Screamed Teddy as she starts to cum all over her pink toy.

As Gabe found himself getting close, he then pulled out of her ass after Teddy came, and then Skyler continued to thrust in and out of Teddy's pussy, while Gabe stood over both girls and began to jerk himself off at a fast pace.

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah, oh oh yeah, fuck, I'm about to cum, I'm gonna cum so hard." Gabe moaned.

Both girls looked up at the young boy, who seemed to masturbate so hard, roughly stroking up and down on his shaft. The bed began to shiver, as Skyler and Teddy sat up and they both sucking on his cock, eating at his dick together, as they were waiting and waiting for him to explode in one of their mouths.

"Oh, God! Yes!" Yelled Gabe as he came hard into Skyler's mouth.

He then pulled his dick out of Skyler's mouth and aimed his cock at Teddy, as he then shot his hot load into his sister's mouth. He then laid back on the bed, as he watched the girls exchange his loads in and out of each others' mouths until they each swallowed their load. As the two girls laid together and cuddled into each other's arms, Gabe then got dressed up, getting back into his clothes before proceeding to walk out of Teddy's room.

"Gabe." Said Teddy.

"Yes, Skyler." Said Gabe.

"Don't tell anyone about this. This stays between us." Said Teddy.

"Don't worry Teddy. It will be our little secret." Said Gabe, as he eventually walked out of the room.

* * *

"And there you go, that was every detail that I could explain to you about what happened earlier today. So what did we learn today?" Gabe asked the camera as if he was talking to Charlie. "Well, first things first, never break any rules that go on in this Duncan House. And...if anyone of your siblings breaks any rules, make sure to record it...and if you do, make them do anything to your heart's desire, and I mean ANYTHING. Well...with that being said...Good Luck Charlie."

Gabe then turned his camera off.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


End file.
